My Heart Will Go On
by Lady Asako
Summary: Sakura’s finally had it when she finds out that Sasuke is cheating on her, so she tells him to leave because she found another man, and the other man is Neji Hyuuga. AU, Cursing and all that fun stuff, Neji x Sakura. Thank you & Review!


My Heart Will Go On

_By:_

_Far Away Memories_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Summary: Sakura's finally had it when she finds out that Sasuke is cheating on her, so she tells him to leave because she found another man, and the other man is Neji Hyuuga. AU, Cursing and all that fun stuff, Neji x Sakura. Thank you & Review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on the armchair, waiting for him to come back from his 'night out' with 'the guys'. He must really think I'm a dumb shit… At first I might have been, but when he suddenly called out, "Ooh… Misako…" in his sleep, I instantly knew he was sleeping with that woman I thought was my sister.

So, the next day I confronted my older sister the next day and she claimed that they weren't and I remember the exact day too…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Saki-chan! Your Boyfriend and I aren't sleeping together, Are you kidding me? I love Shinji-kun to much to do that!" Misako said with a wave of her hand as she washed the dishes in the sink._

"_Che. Stop lying through your teeth, you and 'Shinji-kun' were over 2 months ago! You're just jealous and angry about Shinji picking another girl over you!" I said with a bitter tone towards my sister, who stopped and looked at me._

"_You're sleeping with MY Fiancé and MY man and YOU know it, so don't even claim you aren't innocent and pure when you haven't been that way for 13 years since that bastard Kyonmaru raped you!" I shouted angry tears coming to my eyes._

_I could see my sister bite her lip before reaching out trying to hug me, but I jerked away and say, with a bitter tone, "I will tell mother and father. They won't be pleased to hear their eldest daughter is a slut, a whore, a skank, a __**Prostitute**__. See you later, Ane-sama"_

_Before she could stop me, I stomped out the door angry and confused._

_**End Flashback**_

I got bored and left Sasuke a note telling him I wouldn't be back until later, not that he would care, but still incase he came to find me in his angry 'rage'.

My note read: **Sasuke, Going with the girls, I'll be back whenever. Don't bother waiting up. –S.H**

I walked to Ino's apartment and knocked on her door and I heard her shout from inside, "Coming!"

Soon the door opened and I saw Ino in a black knee length tight skirt and a light purple tube top with white heel less sandals that had strings that wove up to mid calf. I raised an eyebrow in question and said with a wave of her hand, "Come in, We've been waiting for you. Get in here, now" I was pulled in and the door slammed behind me and I saw Hinata and Temari all dressed up in various outfits.

I asked curious, "Why are you all dressed like this?"

Temari responded, grinning, "Us girls, Meaning You, Myself, Ino, and Hinata-chan are going out for a girl's night and we need you to get dressed up, now. No complaints or Mercy"

I nodded a little afraid and I observed what Temari and Hinata were wearing.

Temari wore a tight dark blue tube dress that flared out a little and stopped at her and gold colored 2 inch heels with strings that wrapped up to her thigh.

Hinata wore a simple but beautiful knee length purple shoulder dress and purple flats.

I must admit, both girls were beautiful as well as Ino and I thought with a gulp, _'Now it's my turn' _And with that Ino and Temari grabbed my arms and dragged me into Ino's room, with Hinata following.

**--**

I came out wearing a dark red low cut halter top that was tight and a black knee length flare skirt and 1 and half inch black stiletto's. My hair was styled to be wavy and I loved it.

I turned to the girls with a grin, "I love it. Let's go, Chica's" With that us four girls disappeared out the door and into Ino's dark blue escalade.

**--**

Once inside (Thanks to Ino) we all immediately headed for a table and sat down with me next to Ino, Hinata on my right and Temari next to Hinata. A waiter came up to us and said with a charming smile, "What can I get you four lovely ladies?"

Ino said with a smile, "Guinness for me"

"Peach Margarita with a Lemon for Me" said Temari

"Rum on the Rocks for Me, Make it a tall glass" I said with a grin

"Uh-h… I'll-l just have-e Vodka and Cherry Coke on the-e rock-ks please" said Hinata with a small blush. The waiter flashed another charming smile and said, "Alright, I'll be back ladies" and disappeared to get our orders.

**--**

The waiter came back and handed each of the drinks to the girls and said, "There you are, Enjoy Ladies" and disappeared again to get other orders.

Temari stirred her drink a little and took a sip and said with a grin, "This is going to be a fun night!"

I nodded and said with the same grin, "I agree with you on that, Temari-chan!" and I took a small gulp of my drink.

I then heard a laugh come from behind me and I turned to see a girl sitting on the lap of a guy who seemed to whisper things into the girl's ear while running his hands up and down her body. I rolled my eyes and looked closer and the girl was my assistant that worked along side me at the hospital and I knew it was Tsumiko, the guy was hard to identify until I saw the spiked raven hair and my hand immediately clenched as I watched the two.

Hinata and Ino noticed this and said, grabbing my wrists, "Don't try anything Saki-chan" Too late, He seen me and froze, I merely smiled and said to the girls, "Order me the hardest drink they have, I may need a new drink, seeing as I am going to spill the current one"

I then picked up my drink, not the slightest bit tipsy and walked over to them and said in a sickly sweet tone, "Tsumiko-san, what are you doing?" Tsumiko sneered at me and said somewhat drunkenly, "What does it –hic- look like –hic- to you, you –hic- bitch…!" I smiled and grabbed a handful of her bright orange hair and she yelped, sober somewhat, "Let –hic- me go! You bitch –hic- Before I call –hic- security!"

I smiled again sweetly and pulled her off of Sasuke and whispered into her ear, "Shut up and get out. Your Fired, Tsumiko-san, don't think of coming in tomorrow" She looked at me wide eyed and whispered, "Haruno-chan…?" I sneered and said, "Yeah, Fushiwara-san?" The orange haired girl yelped as I let go of her and she scrambled out of the club afraid of my wrath. I mentally cackled and then turned to a shocked and frozen Sasuke and smiled sweetly, taking one last big gulp of my drink before pouring the rest of it on him.

"Sakura…I can-" He started, but I stopped him and said, "Don't even say a thing Sasuke. I'm done with you and you are obviously done with me, Good bye, we're over. My stuff is already packed and on it's way to your brother's house. Have a good fucking life!" and I walked away with an angry huff and Ino, Temari, and Hinata were all laughing and giggling as I sat down at the table.

"Good job, Saki-chan! Way to sock it to him!" said Ino as she hugged me happily.

"To Saki for dumping that fuck-tard!" shouted Temari taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Go Saki!" said Hinata a little more boldly as she too took a gulp of hers as well.

**--**

The DJ shouted out, "Tonight's ladies night everyone, so Ladies out on the floor and let's get the place jumpin. The first song for the night is the all time request of… Sexy Can I by Ray J!"

The music started to play as Ino and I danced side by side laughing and smiling.

_**Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahh  
All we wanna know is...**_

_**Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Ohhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is…(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.**_

I looked over and saw Temari dancing with some random guy and Hinata was just sitting there, getting hit on and she shyly refused them. Me and Ino laughed and giggled happily as the song continued to play.

_**I know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more (Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Ohhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, Sexy can I.**_

Then Young Berg's part came in as we continued to do our dancing and I felt a large hand pull me towards him. I saw it was Neji by the color and glow of his lavender colored eyes. "Hey Neji, What's up?" I asked over the roar of the song as I danced with him. Who knew the quiet and calm Neji Hyuuga could dance?

"Nothing really, Sakura-san. Where's Sasuke?" Neji stated as he spun me around a little before picking me up and throwing me into the air and catching me bridal style as I came back down.

Just as I was going to answer, the next part of the song came up.

_**Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (Ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (Oohh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh,  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince,  
so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.  
Ya Digg**_

I responded with a smile, "I dumped Sasuke, he should be by the bar" Neji laughed lightly, making my heart flutter as he did. _'Why does that make me feel so… happy?'_ I thought as she continued dancing with Neji, who leant into my ear and whispered, "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Sakura-san. I truly and deeply care for you more then that Uchiha ever could. I promise to never ever hurt you or make you sad in anyway if you'll be mine. What do you say?"

Sakura thought about it as they danced to the rest of the song

_**Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Ohhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, (sexy can I)  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh, ohh ,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love its like, (Oh, Ohh, ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is--)  
Sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, visit you at work…  
When you sliding down the pole,  
No panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that booty talk,  
Baby damn, u is da shit  
(Oh, Oohh**_ _**ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh, ohh, ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know Is --)  
Sexy can I…**_

_**Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Ohhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, Sexy can I.**_

_**I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, I know that she ain't tellin'  
See I'm a go getta and she a go get it  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I sing for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fkin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by.**_

_**Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Oh baby)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (Ohhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, Sexy can I…**_

As soon as the song finished, the crowd cheered and I lead Neji out of the crowd and answered his question, "I would love to Neji-san. But what about TenTen-san?" Neji smirked and said leaning down and whispering in my ear, "She and I broke up two days ago and we refuse to get anywhere near eachother. So now I am single" I thought about it again and said with a confident tone, "I'd love to, Neji-_kun_" and Neji smirked outright and took my hand and kissed it and said, "Would you like to dance, Sakura-_chan_?" I answered giggling, "You May"

The DJ shouted, "This is for all the couples out there! Enjoy!" and he put in the next song.

It was Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" This song always made Me cry because I would watch the Titanic and start crying once they died.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on…**_

Far across the distance,  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on…

Neji and I slowly danced to the soft melody and I began to tear up and I buried my face into his shoulder, his grip on my waist tightened slightly and we continued the dance as the song continued.

_**Near, far, wherever you are…  
I believe that the heart does go on,  
Once more you open the door…  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on…**_

_**Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime…  
And never let go till we're one.**_

**_Love was when I loved you,  
One true time I hold you to…  
In my life we'll always go on…_**

I turned my chin up to meet Neji's gaze and I soon felt his lips on mine and I slowly gave in, my eyes closing as we kissed. The song continued on as we kissed.

_**Near, far, wherever you are…  
I believe that the heart does go on…  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on….**_

**_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime…  
And never let go till we're one…_**

**_Love was when I loved you,  
One true time I hold you to…  
In my life we'll always go on…_**

Our kiss was tender and passionate as our tongue's battled for dominance, the song continued to the end and we were lost in our own little world as we kissed.

_**Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on…  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on…**_

_**You're here there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on…  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on...Mmmmm…**_

The song slowly ended and then we broke apart slowly and I panted softly as Neji had his forehead against mine. I whispered softly, the words in my heart forming in my mouth, "I love you Neji… Now and Forever until death do us part" Neji smiled tenderly and whispered back as he took my arm and lead me towards to exit, "I love you as well, Sakura. Nothing or No one will take you away from me"

Then the new couple disappeared out of the club, fingers entwined together and hearts and souls together.

**-Fin-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Holy Skittles! Over 2900 freaking words. That is a new record for me!! Also, I still need more reviews on "Death by Love & Hate" if you guys want a really longgg sequel! Anyway I want to know if I should make the number of reviews higher or lower in expectancy. So please vote A, B, C, D, or E Please!**_

_**A – Low: 1-10**_

_**B – Moderate: 11-16**_

_**C – High: 16-24**_

_**D – Extreme: 25+**_

_**E – I don't care, chose how ever many you want!**_

_**Thank you and Please Review by pressing the little purple button that says "Submit Review"!**_

_**-Far Away Memories**_


End file.
